1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective barriers for buildings. More particular, the present invention comprises a unitary barrier serving multiple protective functions for subterranean building surfaces, including waterproofing and inhibiting infiltration of termites into a protected space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buildings having foundations consisting of basements, crawl spaces, stem walls, grade beams, and other subterranean walls and other surfaces of occupied or unoccupied spaces are susceptible in many areas to infiltration of water and by termites. Waterproofing has been provided to answer the former need. In many cases, waterproofing is accomplished by coating the exterior surface of subterranean walls with bitumen and similar water resistant materials. Stock webs of asphaltic, rubber, plastic, latex, or acrylic composition reinforced with or without fiberglass (or other reinforcement materials are known. However, the known products lack stainless steel mesh for termite control in combination with a waterproofing barrier with a tacky surface and a release liner for assisting in installation, as taught by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,585 issued to Holden on Jun. 28, 1983 discloses a durable flexible membrane and method of making same. This membrane has a dense base or core fabric of multi-filament synthetic polymer yarns. PVC resin is used to coat the yarns, and additional coatings of the same composition are applied to both sides of the material. The resulting membrane is excellent for use on a roof, but is not designed with a steel mesh for inhibiting termites, or with a tacky surface for assisting in installation.
An adhesive sheet for preventing aquatic growths and method for preventing aquatic growths is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,227 issued to Maeda et al. on Mar. 21, 1989. This invention uses an adhesive layer formed on a primer layer in the form of a plate of copper-nickel alloy. The metal plate reduces the flexibility of the sheet (as opposed to a steel mesh or screen), making it difficult to install around sharp corners as is taught by the present invention. In addition, the adhesive used is primarily for underwater applications and does not include materials which are both tacky as well as flowing (for filling in recesses and holes in the mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,017 issued to Toutountzis on May 23, 1995 is directed to termite control using a steel mesh, and is hereby incorporated by reference. In this patent, it is shown that a stainless steel mesh can be used as a termite barrier. In addition, in column 3, lines 35-42, the combining of the mesh into a plastic sheet for both moisture and termite control is discussed. The actual method of combining the sheet and mesh is not disclosed, nor is the use of a waterproof adhesive layer for installation, especially on vertical wall surfaces. Furthermore, this invention provides a moisture barrier only, as opposed to the present invention which includes a waterproof barrier that protects against water that may collect around the lower exterior walls of buildings.
A flexible protective membrane particularly useful for waterproofing and protecting reinforced concrete bodies and metal pipes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,188 issued to Te'eni on Aug. 6, 1996. The patent discusses the use of bituminous materials to waterproof concrete structures, but does not disclose or teach combining a waterproof layer with a steel mesh for termite control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,630 issued to Byrd on Dec. 3, 1996 discusses multi-layer waterproofing articles including a layer of water-soluble polymer. The water-soluble polymer is used to coat the adhesive layer to prevent the adhesive from adhering to itself without the use of a release layer. Asphalt tar and pitch in addition to other materials, are discussed for use as the adhesive, however, there is no discussion of steel mesh or termite control.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.